Blood, Lust And Chaos
by Shadowwolfgirl12
Summary: People have been killed in the last few weeks. Everyone is to be in their homes by 6. Who is this murderous duo? RxR
1. Confronting Fate, Little Anzu

Title: Confronting Fate, Little Anzu...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning(s): Foul Language May Occur, Graphic Death Scene  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow: Okay, This came to mind when I was reading me and Wolf's quotes:  
  
Don't deny me, I am chaos and I will cause you insanity... - Shadow  
  
Destruction is my Desire Pain is my Pleasure Chaos is my Creation But Death is my Destiny - Wolf  
  
So Like....bear with me :D btw me and wolf are not vamps -_-' we just like blood :D  
  
CatGirl: o_O;;;  
  
Shadow: I'm using a font called Popsies ...;;;  
  
You: *strangles DS*  
  
DS: x____X SHADOW!!!  
  
~*In Shadow's Comp*~  
  
Shadow: DIE YOU VIRUSES! *kills viruses* I found over 1,000 viruses in my comp before I reformated o.o; and I never knew .;;;  
  
Viruses: AHHHH x.x  
  
Shadow: YEAH BABY! *does an austin powers dance*  
  
DS: .......o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *hides*  
  
~*~  
  
Notes  
  
~*~  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
One/One's - A code name meaning, killed, death, murder, ect. anything with death. This usually perfers to the target of Shadow and Wolf. Only they use this code.  
  
A.S.A.P. - As soon as possible  
  
~*~  
  
Confronting Fate, Little Anzu  
  
~*~  
  
The cold wind of the night swept through the evening as dusk quickly turned into night. The streets were dominated by the darkness as there was no light in sight all but the street lights which flickered and drove tiny bugs to their warmth. Everyone were in their safe and warm houses for the night, awaiting the arrival of day to appear once more. Children were being tucked into bed for the night so that they may be up and ready for school the next day. The parents had cuddled up together on couches, beds, armchairs and anywhere else sutable for them. Others fought or gave abuse to their sleeping child. All was quiet out on the streets which did not bother them. All but the sounds of shoes clipping against the concreate like a horses hooves. A man who was around his 20's, he was tall, dressed in a black bussinues suit. His hair held back by gel and showed how slick it could be. His appearance showed he was an avrage, everyday kind of man. In his right hand, he held a breif case which was handcuffed to his wrist. The chains rattled as his shoes clopped while he walked. The sounds echoed through the alley ways, buildings and tree's. Making the sounds louder and louder, making him a little bit uncomfortable walking at night. This sound would lure creatures from their sleeps and onto his sounds. The sounds would annoy them and tempt them to kill him on the very spot. It didn't lure creatures.... It lured deadly creatures.  
  
Wolf leaned agasint a tree, high above the ground. She used a branch to support her weight and stared at the man walking nerviously down the street. She cocked her head a little to the side, disqusted at the man. Black, tight, leather pants covered her legs as a tight, black shirt with a red dragon on it covered her top. What covered her shirt was a black, leather jacket which its sleeves stopped a little bit past her wrists. On her right wrist was a spikey, black bracelet. Her brown hair was down, and stopped at her lower back and her brown eyes kept staring at the man as he walked futher away. On her hands which were crossed against her chest, were black gloves, cut at the fingers and a golden dagger with a silver blade, a golden eye at the top of the handle layed was in her right hand as a black, spiked necklace covered her neck. (She's no gothic person)  
  
"Mpf," Wolf grunted.  
  
Her friend turned to her.  
  
"What?" Shadow said.  
  
Shadow was sitting on the branch above Wolf. She too was watching the man, mostly at his suitcase with great intrest. Baggy, black pants covered her legs, as well as overlapping her black, skater shoes a little. A tight, leather shirt, a little above her belly button covered her top. A dirty, brown necklace hung on her neck. Attached to it at the end was a golden key and a golden eye layed at the top of the middle of it. A black, baggy jacket over lapped her shirt but was too short for her arms. They were only at the elbow area. As well as Wolf, Shadow had gloves like hers but they were a dirty brown. Dirty, blonde hair covered her head as well as two, blue streaks at the front. Behind Shadow was her tail. A monkey's tail.. A saiyan's tail.. Brown fur coated it as two, golden bracelet's clung to her tail together. Her grey eyes followed the man as he almost disappeared from their view. (I ain't gothic neither -_-')  
  
"Nothing.... This just seems to easy."  
  
"The theivery? Yes, but people do take life for granted until they die I belive."  
  
"Shadow......don't start humping the tree branch now," Wolf commented which one last look at Shadow the leaped off the branch and back down the Earth.  
  
'I do NOT hump tree's,' Shadow thought as she glared at Wolf while she jumped down.  
  
"You or me?" Wolf asked as she kept pointing her right index finger at herself, back to Shadow, herself, back to Shadow, ect.  
  
"I'll go, just," Shadow pushed Wolf's hand away from her "Stop pointing that thing at me." Shadow leaped away leaving Wolf smirking as she poked her own arm and watched Shadow in what she was going to do.  
  
The man started to walk a little bit faster. He didn't feel correct. Like... something was there... he couldn't point it out... he just couldn't place which catagory his feelings went into. Scared, confused, curious, abnoxious. He couldn't decied. Shadow leaped onto a roof and quickly swept past the man from the roof tops and jumped down into the cold and dark alley way which was occupied by cats roaming about the fallen trash cans. She straighted up a bit and walked out of the alley, looking to her right first then her left. When she spotted the man she quickly ran up to him, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Sir, sir! Please help my brother! He's been injured!"  
  
The man quickly looked down and onto Shadow's face. Her voice caused him to exit out of his thoughts.  
  
"Wha-where's your brother?" He quickly asked looking about.  
  
"In the alley, he tried to climb the ladder then he fell down, I think he's knocked out." She quickly took his arm and dragged him into the alley.  
  
Wolf advanced to the site, still in the shadows,.  
  
'This might amuse me,' She thought silently and watched Shadow panicking in the alley, jumping about looking for her "brother."  
  
"Well, where is he?" The man questioned, looking a little bit more uncomfortable.  
  
"He's here somehwere! Can you check over there, near the end oft the alley?" Shadow pleaded, pointing to the end of the alley which was in total darkness.  
  
"Alright, but if I don't find him then I'm leaving." The man said as he walked into the darkness.  
  
'Don't worry, my brothers are in their beds, sleeping peacfully as you will die...,' Shadow thought silently and picked up a beer bottle from the bottem of it. She stalked up to him, hiding the bottem from his view.  
  
"Did you find him yet?!" She said, trying to look happy, yet sad at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," he said gloomfully (what?) "There's no one here but cat's, theres no body here at all but us. Now, if you excuse me I will take my leave now, good evening." He nodded his head and was about to walk past Shadow before she blocked his way.  
  
"Bye-bye," She whipped out the bottle and smashed it against the side of his head.  
  
The top of the bottle broke and the shards of the bottle toumbled to the ground, scattering everywhere. Some stayed with the man and were embeded into his skin making him bleed more. He stumbled backwards, holding his hands to the left side of his head. He took his hands off and stared at the blood.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?!" He asked, staring at her as if she had escaped from an insane asillum.  
  
"May I have your briefcase?" She asked politly (sp?), extending her arm so that he may hand it to her.  
  
"NO!" He shouted and tried to run past her again but she blocked his path once again.  
  
"Then, might you tell me what is contained in the bag?" She asked politly (sp?) once again.  
  
"None of your business." He growled.  
  
"Now, now, sir, no growling is allowed in my presence unless you are that of a saiyan and are sexually aroused."  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"You heard me," She whipped her tail around.  
  
He had just noticed her tail. Why haden't he seen it before when she dragged her into the alley in the first place?! He was kicking himself mentally before she spoke again.  
  
"Now, please tell me or give me the suit case or you shall enter the world of pain and death."  
  
"No, it is my deuty to keep this top secret. Even if it means death!" He swallowed his siliva as he watched her smile evily.  
  
"I love this part," her grin became wider as she punched him in the stomach and sent him flying to the end of the alley.  
  
He hit the cold, hard stone wall and fell to the ground. The cats hissed and scattered, leaving the scene. His eye sight became blurry and he tilted his head to where he could be at his eye level. Before he could gain enough strength to get up on his legs, a force kicked him in his rib cage and sent him to the left side of the alley. He moaned in pain a little bit. His vision became blurry. It also became double vision. Shadow picked him up by his shirts collar and hung him over at the back wall, the first wall he had hit. She hung him on a rock which was sticking out. The man opened his eyes slowly and pleaded.  
  
"P....p.....pl.....eas......e.....st...o......p......thi.....s.......ma..... .d.....d...ne....SS!!!! YAHHHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled in pain as Shadow started to knock the wind right out of his lungs as she kept punching his stomach multiple times.  
  
"Your going to have to do better than that, and louder as WELL! HAA," She punched him off where he was hanging and to the right of the alley again.  
  
He hit the same spot he was in before. He collapsed forward and the suitcase was unharmed. She picked him up by his hair.  
  
"You are patetic," She shoved him against the wall and lowered him to about where her waist was.  
  
She picked up her knee and brought it to his chin. She hit him like his multiple times then threw his body to the corner. Still holding onto him. She slapped his left cheek and her nails had scratched it. Crimsion blood started to trickle down his cheek. She sat next to him, still holding his hair. She placed her free hand (left) onto his other cheek (right) which wasn't scratched. She pulled his cheek up to her mouth. She started to lick away the blood from his cheeks. After she had cleaned his cheek she nuzzled him on his neck.  
  
"Your blood tastes good, I think I'll rip out some more...." She let go of his cheek and took a rock from the left side of the alley wall which he had hit previously. She held it up to his neck and whispered into his ear. "You brought this upon yourself, you denied in giving me the case, so you get the coniquenses, don't deny me, I am chaos and I shall cause you insanity....." She licked his ear and pressed the rock against his neck.  
  
He whimpered like a puppy would when they wanted a treat but was scolded. Wolf watched as Shadow was "seducing" the man for her own pleasures. She knew that Shadow liked to taughnt her victims before she killed them.  
  
Shadow pressed the rock against his neck too hard. The man's air was starting to cut off. He started to choke. She smiled and sliced his neck open. Crimsion blood flew from his neck and he choked out some of the blood from his mouth. She quickly threw his limp body to a couple of trash cans. His body collided with the cans and made a loud crashing sound. He had dented the trash can his body layed upon and some of the cats which had taken refuge in the trash cans, hissed loudly and scattered, this time away from the alley. She scurried over to his body, grabbed his arm and threw him into the air, firing a simple, small, yellow, ki blast at him. It hit and tore some of his clothing off. Only a few peices. He came back to the ground and Shadow was ready. She spread her legs apart, her left arm staggaring behind her and her right hand up in the air, straight up. His body met her hand. His chest went right through and stopped near her elbow. She smiled once again and brung his body back down. She used her free hand and grabbed ahold of his right arm which had the suit case attached. Blood coated his hand. She licked her lips and placed the middle of the hand inwhich the index finger and thumb were. She started to suck on it, savoring the sweet taste.  
  
Wolf knew Shadow would take a while... she also knew she would do the same if she was in Shadow's position. She sighed and started to walk out of the darkness and towards the alley where Shadow and the dead man were.  
  
Shadow sucked harder (Oh god that doesn't sound righhhhtttt XDD) on his hand. She noticed Wolf was approching. She didn't care, as long as she didn't have to cut up the man yet, she'd be fine.  
  
Wolf touched down onto the other side of the street and entered the alleyway. She walked a little bit down and stopped right at the side of Shadow.  
  
"You know, we do have to cut his arm off now."  
  
Shadow nodded and started to lick his fingers.  
  
"Hurry up," Wolf glanced at the dead man.  
  
Shadow lifted her mouth from his hand. "You'd do the same thing too, if you were in my position!" She placed her mouth back onto his hand and started to lick again.  
  
"Your right...," Wolf sighed "But I'd do it somewhere else. It's almost 10:00 P.M. and people would have certianly have heard the racket you've made, they might have called the cops already."  
  
Shadow nodded then dropped the body. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
"Good," Wolf took out the dagger which she was holding earlier. She took his hand and gagged a little. "You had to leave your spit marks?"  
  
Shadow nodded happily as Wolf shook her head and cut the man's wrist off his body. She threw the hand aside and took ahold of the handcuff. "Nice," She cut the cuff off from the case and threw it aside as well.  
  
"Now, I don't think we should go anywhere else, its time to retreat." Wolf said as she heard faint police sirens approching.  
  
As they came closer Shadow heard them and responded "Hai," and with that they leaped off onto the roof and jumped off random roof's, Wolf holding the suitcase and Shadow covered in blood. The moon had finally came out from the darkness of the night and brung silver light upon the Earth. The darkness which devourered (sp?) the city was no more. Only in some places. The moonlight showed what Shadow was covered in. Her right arm was covered in blood from fingers to elbow. Her lips were covered in crimsion blood and there was a little bit of it on the chest of her shirt. The moonlight had also uncovered the death of the man who she had brutally killed. Well.... brutally to a human.  
  
[Next Day At Domino High]  
  
A tall, blonde haired boy skidded down the quiet halls of Domino High in a blue, school uniform with a Must-Get-To-Class-Or-Else worried look plastered on his face. His bag flung where ever he ran. His left hand clung to the handle of the bag tightly as sweat started to form as well as soars. He quickly brushed the sweat off his forehead with his freehand. He passed a room which had a wooden blue painted tab at the top of the door frame which read "2B."  
  
"GEE!" He screamed and skidded to a stop.  
  
He backed up and opened the door which lead into a classroom of chattering teens. He entered the room, closed the door behind him and scanned the room. His blue eyes finally stopped at a small, tri-color haired boy. He quickly scurried over to him, panting. He put his right hand on the boy's left shoulder.  
  
"Yo, Yug, did you hear?"  
  
The boy jumped slightly when the hand fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey Joey. And did I hear what?" Yugi questioned, looking up at his friend.  
  
"About the new killing!" Joey took a seat nearby and let go of his bag.  
  
The bag fell to the floor with a clunk.  
  
"It was all over the news this morning, they said the victim was named....um.......Jones.........Smith........I think..... well anyways, they said that he must have been carring something valuable like all the others, cuz his hand was chopped off!" Joey threw his arms in the air, waving them like some maniac.  
  
"Whoa, really? Does anyone know who they were yet?"  
  
"Nope, their still searching the streets and telling everyone to be in their houses by 6. Anyone care to tell me what those things are?" Joey question, looking around.  
  
"I heard it was two demons which arose from the depths of space and time," Tristan popped up with a flash light on, holding it under his chin and making his free hand make it looks so wrong. Joey and Yugi jumped at the site of him.  
  
"I heard," Anzu popped up next to Tristan and turned off his flash light which made him drop to the ground and weep. "That they came from the 4 corners of the Earth, weilding the 4 main elements. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. They were awaken by arcioligsts (sp?) digging in the ground. They became angry and killed all of them. Now their out for revenge."  
  
"Datz stupid, then why are they only attacking business men?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Anzu replied.  
  
"Well from what I heard," Ryou appeared next to Yugi, speaking in his accent (I love the way he talks :D makes him sexy 0.o XD) "They came from the depths of hell and now are seeking revenge on all those who sealed them away. And the men who died could have been the ones decended from the people who sealed them away."  
  
"Well," Yugi started "Who ever or where ever they came from, we just have to stay inside our houses at night, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," They all replied then started to chatter about duel monsters and school.  
  
"Pitiful," Wolf chuckled slightly taking her eyes off Yugi's group. "It makes me happy to know that their still guessing who we are." She said lowering her voice and shifted her position in the corner a little bit.  
  
"Still, it's going to be a little bit harder to find them... since that warning came out, fuck them all." Shadow said, bringing her voice down to a whisper and slid down to the floor next to her friend by the dark corner.  
  
"I agree," Wolf said doing the same thing Shadow did to her voice. "I call the next one."  
  
"This will be interesting," Shadow said tucking one of the blue strands of her hair behind her ear right ear. "I hope you'll get them good, the last good one you did in was 3 ones ago. Nice site too. Not so nice for the man though." Shadow giggled a bit then stopped and looked up at her friend.  
  
Wolf smirked at the though. "I think this one will be a toy, not the bad kind just the... bloody kind..."  
  
"Who's the target?" Shadow questioned.  
  
"Gardener."  
  
"That slut? High time she was gone." She crossed her arms and layed them a little bit below her chest.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be gone by tonight... I found out she has a dance class at 10."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Yes, we just have to be a few miles away from the building then she's mine."  
  
"You do the killing of her, I'm afraid to catch her slut germs." Shadow laughed then Wolf joined her.  
  
The teacher finally entered the room and calmed the class down. The students shuffled over to their seats and sat down as the teacher wrote their assiment on the black board. Wolf smirked mentally as she sat in back of Anzu. Oh how she wanted to ring her neck. But she waited patiently as the night would fall on its own.  
  
[11:00 P.M. At Dancing Inc.]  
  
Anzu exited the dancing building and threw her bag over her left shoulder. She wiped sweat off her forehead and walked down the street. She knew she had to get home A.S.A.P. She had made a promise with the guys and she wasn't going to give up that promise no matter what. Her shoes made an annoying clump clump sound whenever she walked. Her bag kept bumping into her shoulder. She had a cold chill run up her spine.  
  
Wolf stood in the shadows next to Shadow (XD). She peeked out of the alley way once in a while making sure Anzu would come this way. Wolf handed Shadow her spiked bracelet to hold and she kept making sure that Anzu didn't walk away. Once she was in position, Wolf motioned Shadow to get away, or hide, or try not to be visible but able to see. Once Shadow was in position, Wolf walked out of the alley way and up to Anzu.  
  
"Yo, Anzu, what are you doing out here?" Wolf questioned.  
  
"Walking back home from Dance class, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Our family dog got loose and my mom sent me out here to fetch her "precious." I hate that dog." She sneered a fake sneer.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope you find her very soon." Anzu tapped her foot on the ground with a worried look.  
  
"Yeah, can you help me find my bracelet? I lost it while looking in the alley. I thought she came through there but then I fell and my bracelet came off and I can't find it." She held up both of her wrists and showed no sign of a bracelet anywhere.  
  
"Um....okay, only for a few minutes though, then I'm outta here."  
  
Wolf nodded then lead Anzu into the alley. She lead her to the darkest part and pointed out. "I lost it somehwere around here." She got down to her knee's and started to look for her bracelet when it was in Shadow's hands.  
  
Anzu got down to her knee's and started to look around. A few minutes passed then Anzu got to her feet once again, dusted off her knee's and faced Wolf.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving now, I can't stay here any longer, this place gives me the chills. Bye Wolf!" Anzu started to walk away but Wolf quickly snatched her right arm.  
  
"Leaving so soon? You don't care about me?" Wolf questioned, placing a sadistic smirk on her face.  
  
"Wolf let go! I don't want to stay here anymore!" Anzu tried to get out of Wolf's grip but she tightened it to where it turned into a death grip.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to die, now tonight is your last night." Wolf smiled evily staring at Anzu.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened and spat out "YOUR THE ONE! YOU'VE BEEN KILLING EVERYONE! HELP! WOLF IS THE K-" She was cut off when she was pushed into the building on her right.  
  
She moaned loudly as the pain throbbed through her arm.  
  
"This is no ones business, they shouldn't go snooping into others business now, should they?" Wolf moved her free hand to Anzu's throat.  
  
She sqeezed it tightly. Anzu started choking, gasping for air, kicking Wolf to let her go. Wolf's grip just became tighter and tighter everytime Anzu did this. She finally embedded her nails into her throat. Crimsion blood started to slowly pour out as Anzu closed her eyes tightly. Wolf licked her lips slowly as she watched the blood trail onto her hand and drip off the side. She started to laugh insanly and put both of her hands on Anzu's neck, tightening her squeeze. Anzu was almost out of breath. Actually, she couldn't breath at all. Shadow laughed silently at this site. The slut was going to die and nothing was going to save her. Wolf then threw Anzu's almost dead body to the other side of the alley. She licked the blood off her hand and savored the sweetness inwhich the blood had. This made her happy with joy. She walked over to Anzu who was gasping for breath. She kicked her in her stomach repeativly. She didn't stop her assult. Anzu coughed out blood which some had gotten onto Wolf's leather pants. She snarled and plucked Anzu off the ground and onto the alley's wall once agian.  
  
"Don't you EVER cough on me, or throw your blood on me, UNDERSTAND?!" Wolf said threateningly.  
  
Anzu nodded as best as she could before Wolf threw her hand into her throat. She took it back out, dropped Anzu and licked the blood off her hand which went through her throat. Shadow leaped down from her spot and sat a few feet away from Wolf and Anzu's dead body. She knew better than to get into Wolf's blood lust rage. Wolf scratched Anzu's left arm, blood drew from it and Wolf picked it up and started to lick at it. If it wasn't Anzu, she'd have a better time licking off the blood from the body, but Anzu was a slut so who knows where that arm's been. She finished that arm and started on the other. Once she was done she got up, wiped the blood of her lips and looked at Shadow who was looking at the dead Anzu. She threw Wolf's bracelet to her, Wolf caught it, put it on then leaped up onto the roof without a word. Shadow followed as she wouldn't even touch Anzu. Wolf knew why.  
  
Shadow thought Anzu had slut germs.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow: Done like dinna o.o  
  
CatGirl: o-o;  
  
Wolf: ANZUS DEAD! :D  
  
Shadow 'n Wolf: ANZUS DEAD ANZUS DEAD! :D  
  
~*~  
  
Next Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Don't Enter My Heart, I'll Enter Your House  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review 


	2. Don't Enter My Heart, I'll Enter Your Ho...

Title: Don't Enter My Heart, I'll Enter Your House  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning(s): Foul Language May Occur, Sexual Scene's, Graphic Death May Occur, Song Fic (Middle Part)  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow: HOLA! :D MM.org disabled one of my piccy's cuz it looked like a collage to them o_o;  
  
CatGirl: awwwww *pats back*  
  
Shadow: Its actually for devaintART [shadowwolfgirl] and that was my new profile too 0.o;  
  
CG: No more blood o_O  
  
Shadow: Yesh, lotsa blood, 'n bakura.....lotsa bakura's insanity :D  
  
CG: *hides*  
  
Shadow: Rating may go up and someone might have to take cg's place for this story o-O  
  
CG: *nods rapidly* x.x  
  
Shadow: ....hehe and anywayz im giving this chapter to wolf cuz i feel like im having all the parts o_o; *has grown up as an only child, spoiled and doesn't really share alot but now knows better and trys not to take the spot light so much* X____X I WANNA INCLUDE MY FRIENDS IN ALOOOOTTTT O______O not just me 0.o;  
  
Wolf: o.o;  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer  
  
~*~  
  
Neko-Yasha: *pops up next to the Statue Of Librety with a paint brush in hand and writes on the water* Shadow does now own Yu-Gi-Oh! or DragonBall Z. She owns herself and her yami, Yami Serenity and the millenium key. Wolf owns herself and her Yami, Yami Wolf and the millenium dagger. I belong no where near this story....hmp....blood....mmmmmm.....  
  
Police Officer: HEY! *runs to NY*  
  
NY: O.O!!! *throws pb at PO and runs*  
  
PO: *ish it and falls* x-x you forgot your wallet x.x  
  
NY: I have no wallet ;D shadow?  
  
~*In Denver, Colorado*~  
  
Shadow: *pokes a random eskimo* Excuse me sir, do you know where the Grand Canyon starts?  
  
Eskimo: Um...ask the tour guild  
  
Shadow: Where is he?  
  
Eskimo: Bathroom  
  
Shadow: Kay *walks to bathroom* o_o; boy? o.O;;;; *walks into the boys bathroom then runs out* O___O BEARRRR!!!!!  
  
Bear: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
NY: o.o;  
  
~*~  
  
Notes  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari: Light  
  
Yami: Dark  
  
/ ... / - Hikari  
  
\ ... \ - Yami  
  
~*~  
  
Don't Enter My Heart, I'll Enter Your House  
  
~*~  
  
Police sirens wailed in the night and their tired peirced through the silence. Their lights blinked repeativly as they raced towards the spot inwhich Anzu had been murdered. Someone had witnessed the murder from a nearby window but they could only make out the figures bodies, not faces, 'nor what they looked like.  
  
When the police arrived at Anzu's mangled, dead body, they had taken every evidence they could get from eye witnesses. As they scrambled about, gathering evidence and closing down the road, Wolf and Shadow stood nearby in a tree, watching them scramble about.  
  
"Did you know someone was watching?" Wolf asked Shadow, not taking her eyes off the site.  
  
"No, I haven't even thought of that..." Shadow trailed off.  
  
"Well then, we're just going to have to be more quieter and quicker."  
  
"Unless its something we like then we drag them somewhere else."  
  
"Yes, I agree." With that, Wolf leaped out of the tree's and into the night.  
  
Shadow watched as her friend disappeared. She knew where she was going so she didn't even bother. She also jumped out of the tree's leaving the site and back to her home, to slumber for the night as Wolf was going to do as well.  
  
[Next Day: Domino High]  
  
Yugi was slightly crying as he just got the news that Anzu had been murdered by the creatures. Joey and Tristan were trying to calm him down as Wolf and Shadow took their normal spot, in the darkest corner of the classroom, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Now what might I ask?" Shadow whispered lazily.  
  
"I heard that there was going to be a dance downtown tonight." Wolf repsonded, keeping her voice low.  
  
"Really? People are willing to go out and risk their lives just to dance?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"When does it start?"  
  
"8 then it ends at 4 in the morning."  
  
"Woah, 8 hours of dancing. I'd be beat before 1."  
  
"Yeah, well, it just lets us seek more and yet, we get to party!"  
  
"Your right, now time to plot!"  
  
Wolf and Shadow huddled together planning what they were going to do as the teacher came in. The students took their usual seats and did their usual assiments.  
  
[At Wolf's House]  
  
Wolf dug throughout her stuff as she looked for clothes and other stuff. Shadow entered the room and was almost hit by a flying pillow.  
  
"Seto said it was fine. As long as I don't go out and what in the world are you looking for?"  
  
"My dagger." Wolf looked under her bed and saw a silver, pointy object. "FOUND IT!" She reached for it, grabbed it then pulled it out.  
  
"Why was it under there?" Shadow asked while looking through Wolf's closet.  
  
"My cousin was probably here again, everytime he sees something dangerous he hides it, I don't know why."  
  
"I see why, he's probably afraid of getting killed or something."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two girls looked around Wolf's room, looking for clothes to wear. Wolf pulled out black, leather pants from under her bed, a loose, fitting, tang top from in her top drawer from her dresser. She pushed Shadow into the closet and closed it so she could have some privacy when she changed.  
  
"Yeah, lock meh in here, neh?" Shadow said from inside of the closet.  
  
"Yup, I need my privacy!" Wolf replied as she started to strip off her clothes and replace them with the ones she found.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shadow said lazily, still looking in the dark.  
  
Wolf jumped around as she fitted her pants on. Once her clothes were on she looked through her jewlery box and found what she wanted.  
  
"Okay come out," Wolf said as she started putting on a black choker with a silver hoop in the middle (I got that! ^_^ I'm wearing it and it makes me feel like im a dog o.o or a pet .).  
  
She placed 4 gold, arm braceletes on her upper arms and 2 on her lower as she placed a black collar on her neck. She took out a silver, gold and bronze rings and placed the silver and bronze on her righ hand and the gold on her left. She put 3 earrings on her left ear and 4 on her right. Her shoes she put on where black boots and she had just let her hair down. She grabbed her leather jacket off of her bed and put it on.  
  
"Ready yet?" Wolf muttered.  
  
"NOPE!" Shadow exclaimed as she popped out and pushed Wolf into the closet. "Your turn!" Shadow smiled (Wolfs expretion's like this: o.o; seee? XD).  
  
Shadow had found a tight, black shirt. She took out her baggest, black pants she had brung in her backpack. She also put on her black skater shoes and put on her golden, necklace choker which clung to her neck and had a hoop on it as if it were a collar. She had on her brown gloves (1st chapt.) and 3 silver earrings on each of her ears. A gold bracelet was on her tail then at the end was a silver one.  
  
"Now, you can come out now." Shadow motioned at the closed, closet door.  
  
Wolf popped out and put her Millenium Dagger in her boot so it could stay hidden as Shadow put her Millenium Key around her neck.  
  
"Ready?" Wolf said walking over to the door.  
  
"Yup," Shadow put her hair up into a pony tail, leaving her two colored bangs out of the pony tail and letting them hang freely.  
  
"Okay then," Wolf stood by the door as Shadow walked over and placed her hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
She closed her eyes then they instantly disappeared and reappeared in the alley next to the building where the dance was being held.  
  
"Instant transmition, gotta love it," Shadow muttered (GOKU!!! SAID THAT!!! XD)  
  
"Yup, yup," Wolf said as they both ran over to the entrance.  
  
They both entered the building which they were greeted by loud rock music and different colored lights, at the entrace, Wolf was giving a glow necklace and Shadow was givin a glow bracelet (MY FRIEND WOULD LOVE THOSE! O.O; XD). They walked further into the building as they entered the dance floor, people danced around them. The current song was Runaway by Linkin' Park. Shadow and Wolf started to dance at the beat. The lights went crazy as if they were searching for a lost criminal. The D.J. turned up the volume. The music became louder and louder by the minute. The sounds made by the other people were drained out of Wolf and Shadow's head. They both closed their eyes and escaped to their La La Lands (I always do that ^_^). The D.J. turned the music up to the max.  
  
[Graffiti decorations Underneath a sky of dust A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust]  
  
A blonde man walked through the crowed, followed by a white haired man. They had pushed through the crowd, and towards the two girls. Everyone started yelling to the music. Some of their ear drums were already blown out.  
  
[The lessons that you taught me I learned were never true Now I find myself in Question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)]  
  
The crowd had cut through the two girls and they were lost in the crowd of dancing teens. Wolf had gotten herself near the wall at the back before she knew it.  
  
[I want to run away Never say good-bye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why]  
  
The blonde, haired boy finally reached Wolf. When she saw him she looked away and tried to look for her friend in the crowd. She started to move away from him until he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He gently whispered "I know what you are." He grinned as he said this. This scared Wolf.  
  
[I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind]  
  
"I know you killed those people," He muttered in her ear again.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" She whispered.  
  
"The Millenium Necklace is a wonderous thing to use, when looking for items..." He whispered again and licked her ear slowly which made her wince. "Don't be afraid."  
  
"Who said I was afraid?" She almost yelled out.  
  
"You seem afraid." He had pushed her to the darkest corner of the floor of the building they were on. He moved his left arm against the wall and blocked her way of escaping.  
  
[Paper bags and empty voices Under a sky of dust Another wave of tension Has more than filled me up]  
  
"If you do what I say... I won't tell your secret to the world..." He said seducivly (eh? o.O?).  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, looking away from his face.  
  
"....." He hesitated.  
  
"Tell me now,"  
  
"Malik. Malik Ishtar, Wolf, do what I say or I will tell the world your secret as well as Shadows and send you both to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"You said that already bub,"  
  
"Yes, I know...,"  
  
"It can get very annoying, now if you don't let me go I will kill you right here and now." Wolf glared at him.  
  
"I know you won't kill me, you wouldn't want to blow your cover now... wouldn't you?" He whispered again as he licked her forehead.  
  
[All my talk of taking action These words were never true]  
  
"Don't try me," Wolf said.  
  
"Too late," Malik said as he took hold of her mouth.  
  
He licked her lips as her eyes became wide. She tried to scream and push him off but...  
  
[Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)]  
  
He tried to gain entrace into her mouth but she wouldn't allow it. He finally got tired of this and bit her lip gently then a little harder when she still wouldn't open. She gasped and he took advantage of this and slipped his tounge into her mouth. He explored the wet cavern of Wolf's mouth as long as he pleased. She never wanted this but she had no choice.  
  
[I wanna run away Never say good-bye]  
  
Wolf bit his tounge hard. Malik punched her stomach and held his hands to his mouth as his tounge bled. She took this advantage and ran to the exit.  
  
[I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why]  
  
She pushed people aside, making them fall to the ground or into other people. She ran pushed the double doors that lead into the building and ran out. She checked to make sure no one was following or watching her then she jumped onto a nearby roof and ran from there, leaping onto various roof tops.  
  
Malik came out of the building still holding his mouth slightly. He looked around until he slightly saw a leaping figure among the roof tops. He growled a low growl then started to run for it at an incredible speed.  
  
Wolf sensed him comming closer so she decided to lead him on a goose hunt. She looked around for an opening that would lead her somewhere.... AND INTO AN OPEN MAN HOLE SHE GOES! She landed in a crouch in the muddy, smelly, green water. Rats scattered as she stomped through the water. The splashes made contact with her body and slid off but some drops of water stayed attached to her. She stood up and broke into a run, down the darkness of the sewer. The echoing of water splashing, and panting rang throughout her ears. Never stopping unless she'd stop herself.  
  
Malik skidded to a stop at the open man hole. He snorted then jumped down and also landed in a crouch in the water as Wolf did. He heard her faint echo's of splashing water bouncing off the walls. Malik then took off in a run towards the echoing. Mentally, he started to smirk wildly.  
  
Wolf found herself at another ladder.  
  
'Finally!' She thought as she started to climb up the musty, stained ladder to the surface.  
  
She pushed the cold, manhole cover up and to the side when she had reached the top. She grunted as she pushed herself out of the sewer. Quickly, she pushed the cover back on the man hole and looked around. She spotted a nearby truck and thought that would be perfect to cover up the man hole. She ran across the street and to the truck. The door was locked as she tried to open it once. She jumped up and down, panicking a bit then thought of her Millenium Dagger. She pulled it out of her back pocket and started to pick the lock with its sharp tip.  
  
\Oh Hikari\ Yami Wolf rung in Wolf's mind \What are you doing?\  
  
/Picking a lock what else?/ Wolf replied.  
  
\Nice, so the millenium dagger has become a tooth pick?\  
  
/Yup/ Wolf unlocked the door finally.  
  
\Hikaris....\  
  
Wolf swung the door open and hopped in. She looked to the side of the wheel and saw that the keys weren't there.  
  
'Dammit!' She thought as she started to rummage throughout the truck's glove compartment.  
  
A set of keys fell out once she had pushed a bunch of papers out of the compartment.  
  
"SCORE!" She yelled, grabbed the keys, shoved them into the ignition and started the truck.  
  
She looked out of the window to make sure no one was behind her. She made sure no one was infront of her either... or infact around. When the signal was clear she reared up the truck onto the manhole cover. Once that was completed, she quickly turned off the truck and jumped out of the truck.  
  
"What the hell?!" Malik almost yelled as he couldn't get the cover to budge. "Damn woman."  
  
He jumped down from the ladder and took off into a run, looking for another way to the surface.  
  
[I wanna know the answers No more lies]  
  
Wolf decided to retreat to her home and take a shower since she reeked of the sewer stench. She sighed then finally redirected her body to the direction of her home and ran from there.  
  
[Wolf's Lovely Home Of Stuff...]  
  
{I WAS BORED! XD}  
  
Wolf opened the door to her house and quietly closed it. She locked the door and stared into the darkness. Lonelyness filled the house. Her parents weren't home. They said they would be on vacation so blah.  
  
'I wonder where Shadow is....,' she thought silently to herself as her legs dragged her up to her room. She stuck out her tounge once she had reached her room and opened the door. A heavy stale smell aroused in her nose (my room smells stale _ *growls and makes it smell nicer w/ smelly stuff*). She retreated back downstares and into the laundery room. The shelves were stalked with cans containing different things. Buckets as well (sounds like ours XD). She climbed onto the washing machine and grabbed a can then went back to her room. Wolf shook the can, took off the cap and sprayed her room once she was there. The stale smell disappeared and was replaced by a vanilla smell. It smelled so sweet she wanted to eat the air. She closed the door and placed the can on her dresser then went over to her window and opened it. A cool, winter gust greeted her face as she plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Wolf's body shivered because of the winter gusts that was entering her room. She opened her eyes and saw Malik was ontop of her. She didn't even hear him come in or anything. Wolf threw a punch to Malik's face but he easily caught it was covered her mouth with his other hand which gave his weight no support to balancing above her.  
  
"Now, why'd you go and shut the manhole on me?" Malik asked quietly in her ear. She shivered as the wind comming from his mouth entered her delicate ear.  
  
Malik licked her ear slowly and moaned to only where that ear could hear it. He started to make a trail of wet kisses on the side of her head leading down to her neck. Wolf was feeling a lust she had never had before. It wasn't a blood lust. It wasn't a lust she had reconized. He started to suck on one spot on her neck. Sucking, nibbling and licking it. He then started up to her mouth. Malik removed his hand from her mouth and retreated it to his back pocket and brung a dagger out.  
  
"Bite me again," he said, staring at her "then I'll slit your throat open." He held the dagger up to her neck. She winced and he brung his lips to hers. Malik nibbled her bottem lip to gain entrance but that didn't work so he bit down on her lip. She gasped and Malik slipped his tounge inside her mouth.  
  
His tounge slid along the warm walls of her mouth, teeth and such. He had gotten to the point where he could easily suck her tounge for as long as he wish and so he did. He removed his hand from blocking her forgotten punch in mid-air and moved it to he shoulder. He slid it down to her waist and over to her stomach slowly. His hand went up her shirt slowly, he sucked on her tounge a little harder and he heard a quiet moan from her. It sounded like she was keeping it back. He wanted her to express it loud. To where it actually filled his ears. He slid his hand over to her chest. He started to toy with them which got her to moan louder. He retreated his mouth and got off.  
  
"For now," he said and kissed her forehead then took his leave by the open window.  
  
Wolf shivered and twitched then got up all her strength, got up and closed the window.  
  
[I wanna Shut The Door And Open Up My Mind]  
  
Wolf put her back to the wall and slid down. She then hugged herself, trying to get herself comfort. Then something came to her.  
  
Where the Hell was Shadow?  
  
[Gonna Run Away]  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow: TA DA! ^_^  
  
Wolf: *snoo snooing to Malik* ^_____^  
  
Shadow: o_O; *puts a curtian around them* only room here people! :D  
  
Curtain: *moans*  
  
Shadow, Wolf 'n Malik: what the crap o_O?  
  
~*~  
  
Silver And Brown  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review 


End file.
